clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Team
Not to be confused with Beta Testing. The Beta Team was a group of penguins who volunteered to test upcoming games and events, such as Rollerscape and Puffle Hats. Unlike CPIP you did not get a commemorative item. All penguins could access it, Non-Member and Member. Penguins could access it by clicking on the "Team" part of the signature "Club Penguin Team" in certain What's New blog posts. The "Team" part would be highlighted in blue (for a link). It was closed in February 2013. Timeline *'May 3, 2011': Beta Team released *'May 12, 2011': Rollerscape extra levels added. *'May 14, 2011': Skyscraper and Puffle Hat ideas are removed. *'May 18, 2011': Puffle Hat Ideas and Skyscraper are re-added; Snow Cone is added. *'May 19, 2011': Places for New Map is added; Snow Cone is removed. *'May 25, 2011': Places for New Map is removed; Snow Cone is re-added. *'May 26, 2011': Snow Cone, Puffle Hat ideas, and Rollerscape History are removed. *'May 27, 2011': Fluffy the Fish and Art Concepts are added; Rollerscape History is re-added. *'June 3, 2011': Snow Cone is re-added. *'June 7, 2011': Snow Cone is removed; Puffle Hat ideas is re-added. *'June 10, 2011': Snow Cone is re-added again. *'June 13, 2011': Snow Cone is removed again. *'June 15, 2011': Snow Cone is re-added. *'June 16, 2011': Rollerscape is removed; Photo Puzzle and Pizza Oven are added. *'July 19, 2011': Puffle Hat ideas, Rollerscape History, Rollerscape Extra Levels, and Skyscraper are removed; Laser Command, Solar System, Space Trader, Spin Maze, Ice Jam (beta game), Follow Me!, Yum Yum Yuck Yuck, and New Player Card Penguin Idea are added. *'July 20, 2011': Snow Cone is removed; Rollerscape 1.0 and Extra levels are added *'August 9, 2011': Fluffy the Fish is updated to version 2.0 *'August 25, 2011': Test Servers are added. *'September 9, 2011': Test Servers are removed. *'October 29, 2011': Puffle Bowling, Goalie and Icebergs are addedLogin and Beta Team Update! *'February 2013': The Beta Team website is closed to make way for the Card Jitsu Snow beta test. Features (past) *Rollerscape 1.0 (later Pufflescape) *Skyscraper *Pizza Oven *Photo Puzzle *Snow Cone *Rollerscape Extra Levels *Laser Command *Test Servers (Club Penguin Test Server) Former testing *Fluffy the Fish Concept Art *Photo Puzzle *Solar System *Space Trader *Spin Maze *Ice Jam *Yum Yum Yuck Yuck *New Player Card Penguin Idea *Fluffy the Fish 2.0 *Puffle Pop *Goalie *Icebergs *Puffle Bowling Trivia *It was considered a Club Penguin Improvement Project for some penguins, as the Beta Team tested new features which would be implemented in the future, such as games, Puffle Hats, and the new map art. *The website changed during the Card-Jitsu Snow beta testing. It was closed after the event. Gallery BetaTeam.png|The startup screen of the page of the Beta Team Commands.png|The command list Filelistbetateam1.png|The first/original file list Filelistbetateam.png|The updated file list Rollerscape.png|The first game that beta testers began to test, Rollerscape, later became Pufflescape newpenguin.PNG|A possible look of the New Player Card Penguin Idea idle.PNG|The message that you got after being idle for more than 2 minutes References Category:Beta Category:2011